dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi vs. Goofy
Luigi vs. Goofy is an episode of DBX, featuring Luigi from Super Mario Bros and Goofy from Mickey Mouse. Interlude Nintendo vs. Disney!, who of these sidekicks of Mario and Mickey Mouse who are clumsy will win?. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX!. Pre-Fight (Location: Aleatory) (Cue:Mickey Mouse Intro) Goofy was reading a newspaper, until he read a part that said. Newspaper: Mario is more famous than Mickey Mouse. Goofy: I will warn this to Mickey! Luigi was sitting on a bench near Goofy and being close he saw perfectly what the newspaper said and heard this. Luigi: You will ot tell him anything, because I imagined that you are the one who helps Mickey and I'm the one who helps Mario. Goofy: That's true, and I imagined that what you want is to fight aganist me to the death to avoid it! Luigi: That's what I'll do! Luigi hits Goofy in the face. Goofy: Okay, let's do this! Luigi: Let's a go! HERE WE GO!!! Fight Phase 1: Sidekick vs. Sidekick (Cue:Gang-Plank Galleom - Super Smash Bros Ultimate) Luigi and Goofy exchangd kicks and fists, until they hit each other in the face simultaneously, sending Luigi and Goofy to a wall. Goofy then shoots Luigi with a gun that dodges all the bullets. Then Luigi shot green fireballs at Goofy, who blocked with his Kingdom Hearts shield. Goofy: It's time for this! Goofy used the Goofy Tornado, hitting Luigi several times and Luigi tried to hit Goofy with the Green Missile, who blocks the attack with his shield. Goofy: Ha, ha!. Luigi took out his Poltergust 5000 and tried to suck Goofy, who escaped with Rocket but was hit by Poltergust's electricity balls and thn Luigi gave Goofy a Green Missile, sending him to a wall. Goofy then uses Evolution and heals his wounds. Luigi: Oh no! Goofy cuts Luigi with the rapier and then throws his shield to Luigi and then Goofy picks up his shield and hit Luigi with Confusion Strike and Rocket, sending Luigi to fly and then land on he ground. Goofy: Take tha- Luigi freezes Goofy with his Poltergust 5000 and throws it into the air with the Super Jump Punch, until Goofy lands to the ground. Goofy then hits Luigi again with his rapier and hits him with the Extended-O-Hand. Luigi then becomes Invisible Luigi. Goofy: Where is it! Luigi decides to give him a couple of hits and kicks on a wall, until he knocks down Goofy and Luigi becomes visible again. Goofy: I found you! Goofy kicked Luigi aside, knocking him down. Goofy: Well, I wanted to finish this battle! Goofy takes out Goofy Goobers and eats them, becoming Super Goof. Luigi decided to become Star Luigi. Luigi: Let's do it! Phase 2: The final battle (Cue:Superman Theme) Star Luigi first punched and Super Jump Punched Super Goof, but Super Goof flys back and punched Star Luigi multiple times, but it does not hurt Luigi, but Goofy pushes Luigi to a wall with his Super Breath and his form returns to normal. Luigi: Mamma mia!. Luigi decides to become Mega Luigi. Luigi: Let's see what you can do with this?. Luigi and Goofy crashed blows several times until Goofy sends Luigi to the ground, hitting Luigi in the face and he returned to normal. Luigi gets up and transforms himself into Metal Luigi. Luigi: Let's a go!. Super Goof started hitting Luigi without damaging him and then Luigi hits Goofy in he face by knocking him down the dog down and going back to its normal form. Luigi: It's time to finish this! Luigi crushed Goofy's head with the Ultra Hammer, creating a pool of blood. "K.O." Luigi: Luigi is the number one! Results The winner of this DBX is: LuigiCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBX by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs with Music